


Love In The Wrong Place

by flamerush101



Category: Cryp07
Genre: I am sorry ;-;, Levi and Momman are angry and sad, M/M, angstttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamerush101/pseuds/flamerush101
Relationships: Momman | CRYP07/Levi | CRYP07
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Love In The Wrong Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gumsbiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumsbiter/gifts).



“I told you they were just using you,” Momman snarked. Levi had his back to him, borderline choking on his own tears.

“Fuck you, Momman….” Levi muttered.

“I was trying to be honest with you, Levi! You feel too much, and Modeus feels nothing at all! It was never going to work out, and I’m sorry that that’s the truth, but you can’t ignore it!”

“SHUT UP!” Levi shouted, “stop rubbing in my face of how much of a fucking idiot I am! I already feel enough like shit, knowing the person I liked was just playing with my goddamn heart! Don’t pretend that you’re better than me, Momman!”

“At least I wouldn’t dare play with the emotions of the person I liked! You’re so desperate to be loved that you find it in the wrong place! Did you ever once consider at all that maybe I--” Momman cut himself off before he could finish.

But Levi knew.

He had known for a while that Momman loved him and while that should’ve been relieving, all it served was in making him angrier.

“You were such a coward that you couldn’t even tell me upfront how you felt, Momman. And yet here you are, basically calling me an idiot because I wanted to be loved by someone who’d never love me the same way!” Levi stood up, looking straight at Momman in the eye, his own green eyes dark.

“You can go fucking BURN for that!” Levi cried out, tears streaming down his face.

Momman looked back at him, expression changing into a mixture of anger and despair. Realizing what he said, Levi wanted to take the statement back, erase all his anger altogether, because even if in the moment he hated Momman, the taller man didn’t deserve that.

“I’m sorry that I loved you too much to see your heart be broken, Levi” Momman said, tears in his eyes. With a swift move he turned, walking away.

Levi stood there, feeling another weight crash down on him. Fuck, fuck, fuck, why was he always like this? He fell to his knees, crying into his hands. Momman maybe was an idiot for not telling Levi how he felt sooner.

But that didn’t matter to him anymore.

What mattered is that he broke the one person who loved him.

And now he had to feel the powerful guilt rested on his shoulders.

“I’m so sorry, Momman.”


End file.
